Agents of Talon
by RandomWriterx
Summary: Story focusing on the villains of Overwatch; Talon. Will include backstories of major characters and their journey to sow chaos across the globe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at this, any and all reviews on ways to improve would be greatly appreciated :P.**

 _September 30_ _th_ _2074_

 _21:00_

 _London_

 _Widowmaker_

Widowmaker thought she had planned out every outcome, every vantage point clusters of rooftop guards this mission had been meticulously planned for months all with the aim of getting her scope resting on Mondatta's head and a bullet straight through his circuitry. Originally she thought this would be an easy kill, a simple _one shot one kill_ mission with zero complications, however as she falls from a building her sights resting on the infernal annoyance of a girl whom she had had fought over several rooftops, it was clear to see this mission became a whole lot more than a stealth assassination.

 _Dodge this bullet you English_ _Tête de noeud_ Widowmaker smiled squeezing the trigger of the prototype 'Widows Kiss' Sniper rifle which she had recently acquired, its ability to be a hybrid sniper and assault rifle allowed Widowmaker to fight off her assailant, her fingers tingled with the anticipation for the thrill. Once the bullet left the barrel time itself slowed down she saw the bullet hurtle towards the small framed woman before she blinked out of the way saving herself. Widowmaker was not concerned with that though, she continued watching the bullet slowly speed up as her senses returned to normal in a split second Mondatta lay on the floor of his vehicle the lights in his head slowly flickering before dying.

Using her grappling hook she flew herself back up to the rooftop where that damnable woman was again greeting her with a cheeky smile proud as she thought she outplayed the French Assassin once again.

"Looks like the party is over" Widowmaker replied, revelling in her victory over her rival. In a moment the smug smile was replaced with a look of confusion before realisation and horror struck Tracer, she quickly darted over to the edge of the building observing the commotion. Mondatta was dead, she had lost. _How? Why would anyone do this?_ Millions of thoughts flooded her mind but before she could find an answer she overheard the content laughing and the sound of someone walking away. Turning around Tracer's happy-go-lucky persona was gone replaced by anger and outrage.

Widowmaker was too consumed by the feeling of being alive her yellow eyes shone brighter reflecting her current state. The thought to quickly execute her nemesis didn't even cross her mind. If she had it her way she would stay to watch the aftermath, the crowds of shocked supporters and the authorities desperate attempts to find her, to further fuel the fire inside her that now raged from the perfect shot landing in her targets head but orders were orders and she had to return to Talon for another mission and another chance at the perfect kill. Just as she was about to jump off the building when an object moving quicker than physically possible slammed into Widowmaker quickly reacting to the situation she used her grappling hook as a safe guard as Tracer was sitting above Widowmaker perilously close to the edge of the building, she wasn't about to lose to this girl not now, not ever.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Tracer screamed realising how far back this would set Human and Omnic relations not just in Britain but the world, Mondatta was a leader, an Omnic who preached for co-existence his agenda was in Tracers eyes completely innocent and she was outraged that he now lay dead in the streets of London.

Widowmaker looked Tracer in the eyes and laughed at the girl realising that her emotions had betrayed her as she didn't realise that Widowmaker's grappling hook put her in a position to incapacitate the English annoyance, just then a Talon dropship arrived ready to pick up their prized asset. Widowmaker used Tracer's confusion to grab her and pull her in close.

"Adieu, chérie" she whispered before throwing them both over the edge as they tumbled to the ground Widowmaker's grappling hook reached the end of its give, knowing this Widow swiftly crushed Tracer into the side of the building before zipping back up to the top, she smiled to herself knowing that she had defeated her rival.

Widowmaker boarded the aircraft grasping her sniper rifle like a prized possession, by now her euphoria was at an all-time high looking down at the injured Tracer clinging to life, she continued watching even as the bay doors of the small compartment closed encasing her in darkness. _one shot_ _one kill_ reciting the line in her head like it was poetry, Amelie Guilliard was gone replaced by what she feared as a child the most, an emotionless killer. Just then a light turned on however Widowmaker gave it no attention she knew who it was already.

"I take it our mission was a success Larcoix, judging by the satisfaction radiating off of you." The man said his English accent somehow even more pronounced than Tracer's. Widowmaker's smile was completely gone at hearing the word _Larcoix_ she wasn't a Larcoix, not after she discovered Gerard had cheated on her, betraying her, though she cannot recall her emotions she has one rule: no one brings up the mistakes of her past, in Widowmaker's eyes she was the perfect assassin not a dumb ballet dancer who's trust was once completely abused. In all honesty Widowmaker didn't really remember what happened after she found out, she was told that she turned to alcohol and when that wasn't strong enough to drug addiction, the drug in question turned her skin to an inhumane colour and wiped her memory, her memories only coming back when she began her training to become the Widowmaker one of Talons most useful assets, what had become of Gerard? She didn't know, nor did she care anymore.

"Alpha, this is our first mission together so I won't shoot you, but never call me a Larcoix again, do you understand me?" she turned to the Englishman dressed in his armoured suit her yellow eyes locking with his blue. Even though Alpha was considered to be a top Talon agent himself but he knew Widowmaker would not hesitate to shoot him right now if she wanted to and he stood very little chance without his weapon in hand. Alpha would usually be on the ground too however this mission didn't require him to, Widowmaker insisted she could kill the Omnic preacher herself and he did not doubt her for one second after reading her file on Talon databanks, his speciality included heavy armour to soak up enemy fire and give his teammates a chance to do damage unhindered while he dished it out with his triple barrelled rifle so he was puzzled when ordered on a stealth assassination mission but he didn't complain, Talon was in disarray after Doomfist's capture and although slowly coming back to being an organised force it wasn't perfect yet and he just assumed that if Widowmaker for some reason couldn't kill Mondatta he was the backup to secure the kill.

"Of course, Miss Guilliard." He said praying that she wouldn't just shoot him for being a smart arse, he knew he should call her Widowmaker but he wasn't about to let her have the full satisfaction of intimidating him into submission.

"Better, now what do you want?" she said turning away and sitting down on the cold hard floor of the aircraft while beginning to check her sniper rifle for any damage. Alpha stared at her despite being a light shade of violet she was undeniably attractive her curves all in the right places.

"I asked you a question and I don't like repeating myself so stop looking and start talking." Widowmaker said not bothering to look up from her rifle knowing what Alpha was doing but unwilling to give him any more attention than necessary.

"Always so straight to the point Miss Guilliard, what if I just wanted to socialise with a co-worker?" snapping himself from admiring her body Alpha managed to create his trademark mark smart arse reply.

"Then you have a terrible choice of people to socialise with, do you try talking to the Reaper after missions too?" Widowmaker replied dryly annoyed by what appeared to be a scratch in the paint coat of her sniper.

"I feel like he isn't the type of chap who would enjoy my company, seems like he wouldn't give me a warning before shooting me." Alpha said sitting next to his colleague observing the sniper rifle lying in several pieces that occupied Widowmaker's attention

"Then maybe I should start doing the same thing" she said as they both looked up from her sniper locking eyes with each other.

" _Your rifle is in several different pieces so I doubt you would be able to shoot me right now_ _sweetheart_." Alpha retorted speaking in perfect French, knowing that while she was focused on cleaning her weapon she wouldn't be in the mood for killing him. Widowmaker held her head in one arm as a sharp spike of pain came after hearing herself called Sweetheart in French, a small gasp escaping her mouth at the searing amount of pain it felt like someone had taken a hot knife and repeatedly stabbed her in the brain suffering in silence as she cradled her head, despite this she refused to scream wanting no one to know the pain coursing through her skull.

"Miss Guilliard?" Alpha said concerned at what he was seeing. Widowmaker's vision turned black as she faded into her subconscious the pain too unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

_September 29_ _th_ _2074_

 _04:00_

 _Watchpoint Gibraltar_

 _Reaper_

Reaper led his small strike team through the abandoned grounds of Watchpoint Gibraltar, the facility itself hadn't reached of state of disrepair yet, the base itself was still functional and Talon was hoping that this fact would lead them to that databanks where all overwatch agents were stored, information they needed to eliminate any possible threats to their future plans.

"Stick to the shadows, if their AI detects us before we get inside we will have missed our window and you will have failed the mission." Reaper whispered quietly over comms cautious not to draw attention from any patrolling robots ATHENA was using.

"Sir, isn't that Gorilla there? The one who took out Doomfist by himself?" the lead soldier said. In an instant Reaper turned around grasping one of his shotguns and levelling it at the soldier head.

"If we fail this mission and you're still alive a talking monkey is the least of your problems, stick to the plan if we encounter the monkey then you and you're men will use Tasers to incapacitate it and I will finish him off, if it all goes to plan we scratch one target off the list already." Reaper snapped at his subordinate, in truth if it was Widowmaker or another top Talon agent he wouldn't have acted so aggressively but the average Talon soldier was nothing to Reaper just cannon fodder he could use while he did the important job, hacking Athena with the chip Sombra gave him.

"The entrance is just up ahead Gabe, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" Sombra chimed in on the mic as the Talon strike force slowly crept past Comm Tower WP-G the large building sheltering them from the chilling night sea breeze.

"Stick to the mission Sombra, can you hack the door open?" Reaper replied.

"Too easy mi amigo, door opening in three, two, one." Right on cue the door opened up.

"You know the drill, when we get in I go left you all go right, if you see the monkey fire at will." Reaper addressed his squad before vanishing into wraith form _those idiots won't last more than five seconds_ Reaper thought to himself as he past the door turning left into the sterile halls of Watchpoint Gibraltar. It had been years since Gabriel Reyes had walked these walls but in truth what he was now was not Gabriel Reyes, he was Reaper now the Blackwatch outfit he once wore with pride replaced by blacked armour strong enough to deflect small fire and a white mask he adopted personally reflecting his cursed undead body. Gabriel Reyes dedicated large amounts of resources to stopping Talon, Reaper was a member of the Talon High Council and the future weapon to destroy any remaining Ex-Overwatch agents that Talon deemed a threat once of course they found out where they were hiding.

Just then the lights died, Reaper could see his strike team from the other side of the room slowly entering they were scanning the room for that damned primate called Winston, half scientist half raging Gorilla. As the last man entered the room a banana peel fell right in front of the leading member of the squad. In an instant all the red dots were highlighting the leftover of the fruit only for a split second later a giant ape to fall from the roof and squish the lead member. Reaper simply stood there for a few seconds seemingly amused at his team's complete failure to even somewhat harm the monkey, quickly becoming bored of the poor quality of his troops Reaper decided enough was enough and used his wraith form to ascend to where the databanks were. Revealing himself to Winston he laughed at the monkey baiting him to try and attack him, in an instant Winston lunged at Reaper however to their credit the Talon soldiers managed to get their opening and one by one fired their Tasers and managed to subjugate the raging Monkey.

"Hold position, no one do anything stupid while I'm gone" Reaper barked to his soldiers turning around to plant the chip in the databanks, soon no Overwatch member will be able to hide, they will either surrender to Talon or he would make them disappear.

"SECURITY PROTOCOL FAILING, WINSTON REAPER IS EXTRACTING OVERWATCH AGENT DATABASE." Athena announced over loudspeaker, the AI desperately trying to combat the hacking attempts placed on it. It was a futile gesture however, Sombra's hacking technology could topple governments beating a slightly outdated AI system was Childs play it was only a matter of time.

"Last time I was here Athena, you weren't so difficult to work with." Reaper muttered under his breath annoyed with how long it would take to hack the machine. _Ah well at least those idiots have Winston under contro-_ before Reaper could finish his train of thought a Talon soldier flew straight through the window narrowly missing Reaper. _If you want a job done properly…_ Reaper thought cracking his neck as he jumped down to face the Gorilla whose attention was preoccupied behind him _…you have to do it yourself_. Just as Winston turned around he was greeted with a hail of bullets from Reapers shotguns. Winston being in a state of primal rage charged at reaper however the Gorilla was unable to overcome the shear firepower from Reaper and soon lay on the floor, the ape's body sustaining too many wounds to keep up the fight.

 _One down already_ Reaper chuckled to himself walking towards the injured primate throwing his emptied Hellfire Shotguns to the floor knowing there is always another pair waiting for him.

"WINSTON, HE'S GOING TO HAVE ALL AGENT LOCATIONS." Athena spoke the tone of her voice pleading for Winston to stop Reaper.

"I'll be sure to send all the agents regards, monkey." Reaper taunted pulling two more Shotguns from his cloak and taking aim at Winston.

"I'm not a monkey." Winston replied throwing a defective barrier projection device at Reapers feet who simply laughed as the device failed to activate savouring the feeling of beating his enemy.

"I am a scientist" he responded, the device exploding sending Reaper flying into a wall. Winston was quick to react grabbing his Tesla Cannon and quickly frying Reapers body.

Reaper realised at this point he had lost however quickly used his wraith form to remain hidden from Winston quickly getting to a terminal on ground level as Winston went to the second floor to stop the hack Reaper extracted all the info he could before fleeing the building.

"Sombra, do we have what we need?" Reaper asked.

"We have the location to some agents but not all of them. What happened in there? I am assuming you got beaten by a certain monkey?" The Mexican hacker replied trying to bait Reaper into anger.

"Send the Talon dropship, I will be waiting for pickup. Reaper out." Reaper responded, refusing to play Sombra's mind games. _Someday monkey, I will cross you off my list mark my words_ Reaper thought to himself as he awaited the familiar noise of a Talon dropship to pick him up.

 _September 1_ _st_ _2066_

 _01:00_

 _Venice - Rialto_

 _McCree, Genji, Moira, Reyes, Alpha_

 _Operation: Retribution Part 1_

Commander Reyes lead his strike into the mansion where high-profile Talon member Antonio Bartalotti, the five members despatching the Talon bodyguards with ease. The five members of Blackwatch then regrouped in the main hall of the mansion, a grand entrance with large rooms branching out either side as you would regularly enter the building, the roof we at least two stories high and lined with ancient paintings reinforcing the fact that this was an old mansion, its design looking grand instead of sleek seeking to impress with its sheer size and grandeur than its futuristic vibe. The mission had been so far a walk in the park, Genji a cyborg Japanese ninja, McCree the futuristic Cowboy, Moira clad in light armour with what she called 'biotic grasps' or devices fitted onto her hand that projected a yellow stream to heal people or a purple stream that would send the victims organs into failure, whom Alpha did his best to stay away from as the Irish scientist made him on edge and Gabriel Reyes the Commander of Blackwatch breezed past the guards without any problems.

"Something is wrong here security is way too light." Mccree pointed out after they silenced all guards in the main hall.

"I doubt Antonio would expect any genuine threat to come straight through his front door" Moira observed.

"Regardless people, we came here for one purpose to get Antonio. Alpha hold this position in case we need a quick exit. The rest of you on me." Gabriel Reyes commanded killing the previous conversation. Alpha nodded in agreement turning his back to the other four members of his squad, the remaining members following Reyes marching up the marble stairs. The group opened up the first door at the summit of the stairs to be greeted by a large man standing behind a desk his body turned around looking at the city of Venice the squad of four slowly entering Reyes leading the group

"Good Evening Commander Reyes, I have been expecting you." Antonio said still staring through the window. Gabriel said nothing and walked slowly towards the Talon leader clutching his shotguns.

"How bad will this look on the news, Overwatch unlawfully abducting an innocent businessman? Even if you take me now, we both know my connections and position within Talon guarantee my release. All these… theatrics have been a waste of your time." The Italian man spoke the smugness is his voice hard to miss. Gabriel Reyes looked at his shotgun then looked back up the criminal he knew what had to happen. _He is too dangerous to be left alive, I have no other choice._ Antonio's smug smile began to turn into uncertainty as the Commanders face turned darker.

"You're right." Reyes said levelling one of his shotguns at his head before pulling the trigger, the bloodied remains of the man corpse flew out of the window from the impact of the guns, immediately sirens went off throughout the city and Talon soldiers in the street below began mobilising.

"Damn it Reyes, this is not how we planned it." Mccree shouted loading his revolver.

"Well…looks like there has been a change of plans." Reyes spoke returning his subordinates glare, just then gunfire erupted from downstairs, the sound of automatic weapons from Talon soldiers and the occasional loud crack of Alphas Tri-barrelled Rifle could be heard. Reyes quickly got over comms to address his rear-guard.

"What the hell is going down there Alpha?" Reyes demanded.

"Talon soldiers started pouring out from all directions Commander." A surprisingly calm Alpha replied despite his dire circumstance.

"Hold position, stay in cover where coming." Reyes stormed out of the room followed by the other three agents.

"I have it under contr-"Before Alpha could finish his mic cut out.

"Alpha? Damnit, double time people!" Reyes shouted the squad quickly reaching the stairs. Alpha was quite literally surrounded by a sea of Talon soldiers, with one squad separating Alpha from them, another squad on the left and at least three squads on the right. Alpha was stuck in a small number of desks he pushed over giving him some cover, a circle of dead Talon troops surrounding his position as they tried to overwhelm him only to be cut down by his return fire.

"Genji push left, Mccree you stay here and provide support from high-ground, Moira you're with me were going right, move it people!" Reyes barked already setting off to flank from the right.

McCree's revolver immediately got to work, the six Talon soldiers separating Alpha from the Blackwatch squad dropping dead within 6 seconds of Reyes orders.

"Guess its high-noon somewhere." the rogue cowboy muttered to himself still angry about the death of Antonio, McCree knew that Antonio shouldn't be allowed to go scot-free but to simply put a shotgun shell into the man's face wasn't justice in McCree's eyes it was murder.

While McCree continued laying down suppressing fire Genji quietly navigated around the left where he saw another 6 Talon soldiers, five of them had regular small arms and were currently shooting at Alphas position while the last one was much larger had more armour on and appeared to be carrying a shotgun. Reacting quickly Genji darted from behind the squad his first blow was a sword strike that quite literally severed the large soldier in two before jumping high in the air simultaneously throwing three shuriken that left another three soldiers dead, by this time the remaining two soldiers realised that there was a hostile behind them and opened fire on Genji however he effortlessly reflected their bullets back at his attackers with his sword killing the last two soldiers with their own bullets.

Two squads already laid dead which left the last three squads on the right, roughly 15 Talon trooped five of them being the larger variant armed with shotguns on the right. This amount of firepower would give even Gabriel Reyes and Moira a run for their money under normal circumstances, however this was anything but normal circumstances.

"Are you sure this will work Moira? I'd hate to look like an idiot in the middle of the enemy." Reyes asked as he ran to a balcony overlooking the Talon troops, Moira running alongside.

"All my tests indicate that you should be fine." Moira replied.

"Alright then, here goes nothing" Reyes mumbled as he dived into the middle of the Talon troops. As he landed there was a split second where the Talon soldiers stared at the Blackwatch Commander in confusion however this was soon replaced as dark clouds surrounded Reyes, the man almost phasing into them as he used almost supernatural speed to twirl around firing shotgun rounds into every hostile in the room, in less than one minute the 25 Talon soldiers surrounding Alpha had all been eliminated.

"Everyone regroup at the door." Reyes shouted, the operatives slowly collecting themselves and walking casually over to the door except for Alpha who slowly limped on his left leg as it had appeared to be shot multiple times, Moira however put her healing stream to good use and in a few seconds Alpha was back to fighting condition. Reyes tried to open the door but found it jammed shut, cursing under his breath he realised the Talon reinforcements would be on their way and they couldn't afford getting lost in the Mansion trying to find a secondary escape route.

"Alpha, you're on the explosives for this mission, breach and clear the door." Reyes shouted, only interested in getting the hell out of a Talon infested Venice.

"Got it, on another note though since when the hell could you do that boss?" Alpha spoke as he knelt down to arm the explosives on the door.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Alpha." Reyes replied, not too keen to expose his secret experimentation with Moira. At first he had been sceptical about Moira's suggestions however her talk of abilities that basically turned him into an unstoppable force on the battlefield were too much to be ignored and Blackwatch needed all the advantages it could get in its death struggle with Talon since the rest of Overwatch preferred to turn a blind eye to it, something that infuriated Gabriel Reyes to that day. Jack Morrison his once best friend had turned into a yes-man to the UN bureaucrat's, Overwatch under Reyes command saved humanity from extinction by Omnic's, Overwatch under Morrison had allowed Talon; a terrorist organisation to grow and expand into dangerous levels and he was the one fighting the threat to humanity once again.

"A pity we will miss the masquerade. I have the perfect costume." Moira observed dryly

"Didn't know you would be into that sort of thing." Reyes quipped

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me." Moira answered her response sending chills down Reyes neck. Meanwhile McCree had distanced himself from the others festering in his anger.

"Why are you so concerned about one death, McCree? It's not the first time we have had to kill." Genji spoke confused by his colleague's disapproval of Reyes shooting of Antonio

" _THIS_ was an execution." He hotly contested.

"Death is death." Genji argued turning away from the American to end the conversation.

"Commander, explosives are primed, going to have to wait a few minutes." Alpha reported, just then more Talon soldiers poured in from the left and right rooms.

"Damnit Alpha and McCree hold the left flank the rest with me, let's get to work people!" Reyes spoke before charging at the Talon soldiers.


End file.
